My Therapy Spiritual Animal Friends' Stories
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ok so since my friends are storytellers, this collection has the stories my friends have always wanted to share with the world.
1. Intro

Introduction:

To be honest after seeing my friends get sucked into a fairy tale book and ending up in different stories was not bad because I wanted to see what would happen and how they would reunite was quite special. Now for this one, i've decided to let my friends tell stories and it was something I just couldn't avoid and since me and them are halfway through our 4th anniversary together, I thought this would do for them and honestly having storytellers as my best friends is very special to not just them but to me.


	2. Hilda

Have ever wanted to live next to a zoo? Well for Charlie the new who just moved in with his family to a new town, he always thought nothing would ever be the same.

Before he moved, he always had a hard time at his old school because the others would always teased him because he has a love for animals. He sadly never had any friends because he worried they wouldn't like him because of his love for animals.

Once they arrived and settled into their new home, Rob saw an old treehouse and decided to climb on in to see what was next to his new home.

What he saw next would change his entire life forever because he saw mammals, birds, and even reptiles and believe it or not, there weren't any cages at all instead it all an open space zoo. He just couldn't believe it because he thought he was dreaming but really he wasn't.

Then he got the news that the zoo was looking for a volunteer and he applied for it and he got the job because they thought he was the right one.

Once he got used to it, Rob would always be there right on time and would take good care of all the residents that live in the zoo and the animals bonded with him and for the first time ever, he finally had friends that would be there for him.

Now if you were wondering if he still works at the zoo? Well, yes he does because a few years later, he actually bought the zoo and turned it into a zoo. I guess it's safe to say he really is like Dr. Doolittle.

Lesson: Sometimes it's okay to love animals because they won't bully or tease you at all. They may even teach you life lessons and they will bond with anyone that has a love for animals in the first place.


	3. Peter

Have you wanted wishes to come true? For a group of friends, their lives would change forever when they found a wishing well.

It all began when they were living in a town where their parents all sadly passed away and that they were living together.

While they were walking, they discovered a wishing well and they all made their wishes and sure it may look like an ordinary well but in truth it actually has magic to grant their wishes.

The next day, they couldn't believe it because believe it or not, their wishes came true and they were glad they came true because they wanted a miracle ever since their parents died.

They knew other people would use the wishing well for evil purposes so they decided to keep it a secret for many years.

Then one day when the friends were older, they decided to show their children the wishing well that granted them their wishes.

Once they saw it again for the first time in a long time, they knew they wishes they made back then was worth it because the well hasn't changed a bit.

They knew anyone would make a wish with the well so they decided to let anyone in the future and beyond to make their wish.

Lesson: Sometimes when you make a wish, it may come true or not but don't ever let anyone ruin your dreams in the future.


	4. Ralph And Jack

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a wizard? Well, Merlin is the only wizard who's quite possibly the most recognized wizard in the world.

He began his career as a walk on wizard to fill in for the old wizard The Great Gandon who sadly passed away of lung cancer.

Once he took the role, he changed everything and nothing would ever be the same ever again.

He well pretty much redefined how a wizard would look so fucking awesome in the first place.

He even helps young Arthur become the new king of England and has been ever since.

These are just a few of what he has done but the legacy of Merlin The Great And Powerful will always be remembered forever and for new generations to discover what he has done.

Lesson: Sometimes, you should always be ready for the future because you may never know what could or happen next.


	5. Tom And Milo

Ever wonder what it would be like to be on the race track and competing against racers from around the world?

Well in the town of Lincoln, California that's where they hold an annual tradition.

The Great Race is a race where the drivers race across the country and back and along the way have to deal with obstacles from farmers guiding their livestock to even weather delays.

Basically, anyone with the balls to do this race will have to understand that this ain't no Nascar race but a race to see how the racer can make it back first.

There have been a few winners who survived the race but the chances of winning is 100-1. So yeah, it isn't easy to complete the whole thing.

Other times, other racers may quit because their engine stopped working or they quited in general.

Believe it or not, this race tradition has beem around since the 1910's when people just wanted to have a race.

In general, this race has it's moments here and there but if you think you have what it takes, go do the race and you'll see what it has in store for you.

Lesson: Be careful what you wish for because you may never know what could happen next.


	6. Wendy John And Michael

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in another world where everyday is quite weird?

Well Wonderland is the place for you and no not everyday is weird because most of the time, it would be either just good or really bad.

Now the residents of this place are very unusual ranging from chess pieces, people made of glass, talking animals, to even and this is true believe it or not is also home to circus freaks and even circus animals live there because they just want to escape the real world.

In this place, there are 2 kingdoms the White and Red Kingdom. The White Kingdom has the White Queen and she just wants peace in Wonderland while the Red Queen wants to take over Wonderland.

Basically they have different views on how Wonderland should be.

So yeah, this place is a bit odd but once you get use to it, you will then realize that living there ain't all that bad.

Lesson: Sometimes, we all do things a bit odd but that's how we do it.


	7. Rocky

Ever wonder what it's like to be the most dominant, loyal, respected, trusted, safe kingdom that would rather have peace than war?

Well, The Royal Kingdom is home to The Royal Elephant Family. Believe it or not, they aren't all that bad because all they want is peace not war.

They know that sometimes not everything goes their way. They also know that other countries would rather go to war with them.

Now you would think that they would freak out about war? Well instead, they stay calm and collected and they make sure the other countries can understand that they want peace not war.

When trouble comes to their land, they make sure their army is ready for what comes next.

When it comes to making sure to be trustworthy, they always address certain issues and make sure the victims have a voice because they want to hear what happened to them.

When they first took over, many people thought they couldn't be trustworthy. Many years later, they now realize that this kingdom has brought peace and order back to India and hope came back too.

The next time anyone asks what royal family brought peace back in India? Just remember it was all thanks to The Royal Elephant Family.

Lesson: Sometimes when trouble comes, don't panic, stay calm and collected and make sure to address the citizens that you represent.


	8. Epilogue

Well there you go that does it for the stories that my spiritual imaginary therapy animal friends have told you and I hope you enjoyed them. I just want to say doing this was a lot of fun and man my friends are quite possibly the best storytellers I have ever known and coming from me since they've been with me since the summer of 2013, that means a lot to not just me but to them.


End file.
